


all around me // a miraculous ladybug self-insert

by lyrenoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous
Genre: Catbug - Freeform, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrenoir/pseuds/lyrenoir
Summary: (I know I'm going to regret posting this. But I had a dream.... and I couldn't forget it. I didn't want to forget it, moreso. The static. However embarrassing this dumb story is, I don't want to forget that static. Ever.)---Celeste, hidden behind the mask of Ladybug, has no more battles to fight. When Papillon disappeared into a reclusive state, Paris rejoices that the Akuma Era is finally over. But with the disappearance of evil, also comes the disappearance of good. When Chat Noir and Ladybug are no longer needed, what reason can they find to hide their identities any longer?And, what other secrets have they been hiding this whole time?





	all around me // a miraculous ladybug self-insert

_"This fire rising through my being_

_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm I'm alive, I'm I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me..." ___

__\---_ _

__All was over._ _

__There was nothing - utterly nothing - left to fight._ _

__The ebony, tainted butterflies that had terrorized the once-peaceful city of Paris had finally been restored to their natural state. With Papillon gone reclusive and evil quelled, everyone found themselves rejoicing. Citizens rejoiced accordingly, some even throwing events to praise the end of what was being titled the "Akuma Era". With the disappearance of the villains, also came many less sightings of the heroes._ _

__Yes. Ladybug and Chat Noir found their duties downsized, now that fighting and controlling victims was not something that had to be worried about any longer. Even Alya had found issue in this, describing it as "depressing" that Paris didn't have much of a need for it's victorious superheroes now that Papillon had disappeared. Some of the citizens had mentioned something about it, but really, all anyone cared about was not being on edge about a little black butterfly anymore - no one paid attention to the victor, only rejoiced in the spoils._ _

__With not as much of a spotlight on them anymore, Ladybug and Chat Noir had begun roaming some of the less-crowded roads of Paris. People stopped them and asked to take photos and gave their gratitude, and they had their five minutes of fame. But some people didn't bother, leaving them to walk alone, and silent. Ladybug found comfort in this new peace, but Chat Noir seemed sadder, somehow. A melancholy that could not be described._ _

__The sun glinted off of the red latex of Ladybug's suit as she weaved through the streets of Paris. She walked with meaning in her step, and an excited glint in her eyes. Apologizing every time she accidentally brushed against someone, the superhero had a light spring in her gait that she hadn't had prior. Her long, dark hair swung down against her back, her brown eyes glittering as she moved forward._ _

__Turning the corner, the girl was said hi to by a few people, and she responded with a friendly wave and an equal greeting. Nearly about to pass a street lamp glimmering on the pavement, she felt someone tap her forearm and she turned on her heel, visibly surprised. When she turned, she was met with the sight of a small, young girl with a bright expression._ _

__Next to her stood a little boy, looking extremely similar. They both had blue eyes and fair skin, but the girl was dressed colorfully and the boy was dressed darker. The little girl gripped something in her hand, and a woman walked up behind her, looking like she was ready to scold._ _

__The boy looked indifferent, but the girl could barely keep herself from jumping about. She stepped towards Ladybug, retracting her little hand back towards herself. She stood on her tiptoes, grinning._ _

__"Ladybug! Is it really you?" Gasped the little girl, her hands clasped close to her chest. She opened her mouth to say something else, but the woman behind her swiftly grasped her shoulder and pulled her back._ _

__The woman - presumably, her mother - shot Ladybug an apologetic glance._ _

__"I'm so sorry," she apologized, sighing in between words. Her daughter looked hurt, her gaze on the grounds and her hands not as tensed. "She's been wanting to meet you ever since a few weeks ago when the Akuma Era ended. She has been bouncing off the walls, but we know you're really busy. She's tough to control, you know?" The mother chuckled. Strangely enough, she didn't acknowledge the boy as taking part in the excitement._ _

__Ladybug shrugged and offered the woman a sympethetic smile. Although she'd never admit it, her heart couldn't help but flutter whenever she saw someone get excited at her sudden appearance. Kneeling down, she faced the girl, a cheerful tone evident in her voice. "It's fine, it's fine. But yeah, it really is me! It's nice to meet you!" She told the little girl enthusiastically._ _

__Suddenly, the little girl's face lit up with a light unlike any other. Even her brother seemed to perk up a little bit, looking up at Ladybug with a bewildered expression._ _

__"It's Ladybug! I can't believe it!" Cheered the little girl. Stepping forward, she stretched her hands out, her fingers curled around something pink, like the color of her dress. In response, Ladybug reached her hand out in return to catch it. A small pink rose, the petals a bit crumpled, fell into her palm._ _

__The little girl looked nervous, dragging her foot across the pavement. "I'm sorry it's ruined. I picked it for you."_ _

__Ladybug grinned, using her free hand to uncurl the petals. It was one of the most gorgeous gifts she had ever received. Gratitude rising through her, she attached it behind her ear, tucking her hair with it so that it would be in place. Glancing softly at the girl, she told her, "It's perfect. It's absolutely beautiful!"_ _

__The girl opened her mouth to say something when a new voice interrupted her. Standing up, Ladybug didn't even have to turn, because the swift person was already standing at her side. Trying to hide her smile behind her hand, black flashed at the edge of her vision, and she saw the children look up to the person in delighted shock._ _

__"Do I get a flower too?" Chat Noir asked, his arms crossed across his chest. He had a smirk on his face, so conveniently hidden behind his mask, as usual. Smiling, he looked down at the boy, an undetectable emotion glimmering in his eyes._ _

__\---_ _

___"Take my hand_ _ _

___I give it to you_ _ _

___Now you owe me..."_ _ _

__\---_ _

__Ladybug shot him a confused glance, wondering why he seemed so infatuated by the distant little boy. But when she looked down, she saw that he was no longer not in touch with the situation - the dark-clothed child was obviously perked up, his eyes wide. When he shifted just barely to the side, Ladybug caught the glimpse of a green paw-print design on his shirt behind the fold of his jacket._ _

__Aw, she thought to herself, grinning. A little Chat Noir fan! How cute!_ _

__The little girl's face fell, a crestfallen glaze taking over her eyes. Barely glancing up at Chat Noir, she muttered, "I'm sorry... I didn't think. I should have picked you a flower too."_ _

__Wishing Chat Noir could take back his comment. Ladybug playfully jabbed him in the shoulder, a look-what-you -did sort of gesture. Before she could even respond, Chat realized his mistake and smiled, and waved in front of him, like he was dismissing the situation._ _

__"I was only kidding. Your brother is a gift to me enough," he joked, blinking at him. The little boy's eyes lit up at the mention of him being a fan. He beamed just as his mother put a hand on his shoulder, and the other one on the little girl. She looked tired out, but grateful all the same._ _

__The mother smiled at Chat Noir and Ladybug graciously._ _

__"Thank you, I'm sure you made their day!" She told them. "You really are a blessing to Paris. We never would have gotten through this without you. I hope we see you again!"_ _

__Ladybug nodded in response, clasping her hands in front of her, careful to make sure the flower didn't fall from behind her ear. As the happy family walked away, she called after them, "Au revoir!" The little girl turned back, grasping her mother's hand, and looked wistfully at the superheroes one more time before she was dragged away._ _

__As Chat Noir waved them goodbye, Ladybug turned to him, her arms crossed and some of her bangs splayed out messily across her face. She looked glad to see him, but also annoyed. Inconvenience was written across her face, and she heaved a great sigh._ _

__"What are you coming around for this time, Chat?" She questioned, wondering to herself if she should be kinder towards him. The truth was, ever since the Akuma Era ended, she knew she probably wouldn't see Chat anymore. She knew more then anything that she wanted to stay friends with him, but the only way to do that would be to reveal their identities... and she knew that was something she wouldn't do. Even now, with no danger approaching, she still felt it wrong to not conceal her civilian self. If any evil ever came again... she didn't want to risk it._ _

__Her partner faked a disappointed look, his feline ears folding back against his head in accordance to his guise. "What, you aren't always happy to see me?"_ _

__Ladybug chuckled. "Yeah, you're just a joy when you appear out of nowhere," she accused him. "Besides, I wasn't on a patrol or anything. I have somewhere to go."_ _

__"I paw-sitively am. And really? like where?" Inquired Chat, growing more curious. As passerby began to shove their way by the quarreling superheroes, he stepped to the side to avoid him. Hoping Ladybug would do the same, he knew he should have expected it when she turned on her heel and began to walk away._ _

__"The theatre," Ladybug called over her shoulder. "I have a gig. Didn't I tell you I do performances there, sometimes?"_ _

__"Well, no, you didn't. You would have deemed it 'too personal'." Starting after her, Chat Noir kept talking as they walked, used to it being hard to get a decent conversation out of Ladybug. Following, he hoped he wouldn't lose her in the crowd, as he had before. "Besides, why would you go there as Ladybug?"_ _

__He could hear Ladybug laugh in front of him. "It's faster, and I get increased energy. That's something I want to use, thank you very much."_ _

__That left Chat quiet. Unknowing how to respond, he seemed thoughtful for a few moments, pondering on a reply before finally coming up with a good excuse. Smirking, he didn't even have to see Ladybug's face to see how she'd respond._ _

__"Oh, well that's convenient," he stated nonchalantly. "I was actually going to a show there."_ _

__Just as he had assumed, that stopped Ladybug in her tracks. Waiting for Chat Noir to catch up to her, she froze. The moment he stopped next to her, she began walking faster, as if she was rushing to get to her performance._ _

__"You've got to be kidding me!" She muttered under her breath, shooting an accusing glare at him. "You can't. You know that."_ _

__"And why not?" Questioned Chat._ _

__"Because", Ladybug growled, "I'm not being Ladybug in this production. I'm being myself."_ _

__"Well, how do you know that I won't be attending the play as myself? I wasn't intending to go to a show as Chat Noir, you know."_ _

__"That's risky," replied Ladybug, shaking her head as she spoke. The theatre was just up the next street, and Ladybug would not move her gaze from the doors, as if it were made of stone. Without glancing out your partner, she mumbled, "You're insane."_ _

__"But," pointed out Chat Noir, "that would make it equal. Because you already know I'm in the crowd, and I already know you're one of the actresses. Trust me, I won't know who you are. I promise."_ _

__"You know how much I hate this idea!" Snapped Ladybug. Finally regaining her composure, she sighed to herself, slowing her pace as she approached the large building. An old fashioned sign with the names of several plays and musicals flashed above the doors, catching the attention of any tourists, just as it had intended. Finally, as she reached the double doors, she swung around, facing Chat Noir with an annoyed gaze. "But I can't stop you, can I?" She sighed._ _

__Chat Noir smiled at her. "Nope." Stepping backwards, he looked triumphant. "So, what time does the show start?"_ _

__Ladybug scowled. "I thought you were already going?"_ _

__"They sell tickets at the door, right?" Asked Chat._ _

__Murmuring, "Oh my God" under her breath, Ladybug grabbed her partner's arm, using her free hand to shove the doors of the theatre open. Without looking back at him, she explained, "You've gotten this far, you're not leaving now."_ _

__The golden and red theatre stretched out in front of them, as Ladybug finally released Chat Noir. Looking around tentatively to make sure no one else was around, the dark-haired girl huffed and headed down one of the red-carpeted paths, as if she knew every inch of the building._ _

__Chat Noir looked overwhelmed by the sight of the inside of the local theatre, but also in a a shade of awe. Confusion clear in his voice, he asked, "Doesn't the show start in an hour? You're quite early."_ _

__"That's why you're staying here," smirked Ladybug, shooting a glance over her shoulder. "I offered to set up before the show. You just caught me at a bad time," she replied, her voice restored to it's playful tone once again. Walking near the wall, the superheroine brushed the row of doors, mumbling the numbers to herself until she found the one she was looking for. She grabbed the handle and turned towards Chat Noir, who looked mildly annoyed._ _

__"What, regretting your decision?" She teased._ _

__"Yeah, slightly."_ _

__Ladybug made a dismissive gesture with her hand and shoved the door open, the lights off and the room cold. Flipping the lightswitch on, she gestured for her partner to follow her inside. Once the room was lit up, it was as if everything burst into color._ _

__Props and costumes surrounded the outer edge of the room, and the backdrop was standing rigid in the center. The entire show was condensed into the entire room, eerily enough without the presence of actors or actresses to indulge in it. Everything was silent and untouched, as it usually was on opening night._ _

__Chat Noir walked over to the props with wide eyes. Tables and vases, and chairs and books, everything that he imagined would be in a normal house. Picking up one of the books, he attempted to examine it, but was disappointed that it truly was a prop. The pages were empty and covered in a layer of dust, and not even the spine contained a title. He narrowed his eyes at it._ _

__Ladybug sighed, and Chat could hear her footsteps coming up from behind. She snatched the book from his grasp, dusted it off with her hand, and placed it back on the table._ _

__"Don't touch the props," she instructed. Strangely enough, her voice didn't have it's usually command or determination to it. She sounded... distant. Although she was setting up, her mind seemed to not be on the task at hand._ _

__Noticing this sudden personality change but deciding not to ask, Chat Noir just sighed. Although he wouldn't admit it to her, he was looking forward to helping setting up. It wasn't often he could spend time not under attack with his partner, and something about having a task to do made him feel needed - unlike at home, where he simply was a robot for his ever-changing father, and nothing more. Just thinking of it made him more sad, so he shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind._ _

__Ladybug walked to the other side of the room, humming something as if to distract herself. Nearing the costume rack which glittered with colors of every hue, she grabbed one side of it and dragged it towards the door, it's wheels making a squealing sound as they pressed against the ground._ _

__Seeing as the rack wasn't moving very well, Chat went and helped to move the other edge. With the effort of the two combined, it slid across the floor. Eventually, Ladybug reached behind her and shoved open a door that had blended in with the wall. Not even realizing there had been a door there, Chat Noir was surprised to see that not only was there an exit, but that it led to the stage._ _

__He looked at it over the rack, thoughtfully. "So this is what backstage is like?" He questioned, trying to get away from the thoughts of his father and from his home. Indirectly, he was also hoping to get Ladybug away from her thoughts of whatever was troubling her._ _

__To his triumph, Ladybug smiled slightly. More then anything, she seemed most comfortable in the theatre, rather then on superhero duty. She seemed more... herself._ _

__"Not really. This is just one of the side rooms," the brown-haired girl pointed out. Just as soon as they had the rack rolled out onto the stage, she turned it, angling it towards the edge of the crimson curtain. Once again, the two rolled it, and this time, Chat turned to move the curtain out of the way._ _

__The rhythmic sound of the wheels pounding against the ground quelled as Ladybug shoved the costumes against the wall, giving it a final shove before clapping her hands together in small victory afterwards. But just as before, as soon as her usual manner had returned, her face fell once again._ _

__This time, Chat Noir didn't want to ignore it. He wasn't used to seeing her in any sort of troubled mindset or contemplation._ _

__"Is something wrong?" He asked her, frowning. His feline gaze narrowed, curious. In a place where Ladybug had seemed so happy to arrive, her sudden change in demeanor was quite odd - something he hadn't expected to see._ _

__Hesitating, Ladybug finally shook her head at him. Re-adjusting the flower the little girl had given her, she averted her gaze from Chat Noir. Although she was facing the door to the wings of the stage, her gaze seemed to be distant, farther off in some unknown place. Reluctantly, she responded._ _

__"No, nothing's wrong, not in that sense," Ladybug finally muttered._ _

__"Then what is it?" Chat Noir inquired, stepping towards her. Despite his efforts, Ladybug still wouldn't meet his gaze._ _

__Ladybug swallowed audibly. "It's just that...." She trailed off for a few seconds, as if she was contemplating her words. "You made up a good point earlier, and on the way here I was thinking..." This time, her words disappeared completely, and she had a rigid expression as she began to walk back to the red and gold room on the side of the stage._ _

__"It's what? You can tell me anything, you know. We're partners, even if there isn't any danger," pointed out Chat Noir. The boy felt quite disheartened that Ladybug wouldn't trust him enough to tell him something simple - or what he assumed to be simple - after everything they'd been through together as superheroes._ _

__"I was thinking..." Finally, Ladybug turned towards him, some undetectable emotion flashing in her gaze momentarily. but just as soon as it appeared, it was gone and replaced with the same contemplating brown._ _

__"We don't have any reason to hide anymore... do we...?"_ _

__Ladybug's words shocked Chat Noir more then they shocked herself. Although she sounded so unsure, so hesitant, it was the first mention of revealing her identity she had ever made to him. Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, and it seemed to quell her just to say the words._ _

__She knew that it was what Chat Noir wanted. But on the other side, Chat Noir knew that it wouldn't be something easy for her to do._ _

__Drawing in a breath to stifle a shocked gasp, Chat furrowed his brow._ _

__"We don't have to. I only brought it up because.... I'm afraid that I'd never see you again, or not know if I saw you again, if we don't have to fight anymore. It's like..." Chat Noir seemed to choke on his words as he spoke, this time averting his own gaze._ _

__"It's like the death of Ladybug and Chat Noir. It's like we're abandoning who we are," he whispered. By the time he was done talking, the door to the stage was already swinging shut, and Ladybug stood in front of him, drumming her fingers against the wall. Her gaze was downcast, as if the opposing sides of the matter were flitting back and forth across her mind._ _

__At the mention of abandoning their personas, Ladybug looked up sharply at her partner. The look on her face told him that she had thought of that multiple times before, and that to even consider that Ladybug would no longer exist hurt her worse then any wound. Even at the mention, she winced._ _

__"I'd never let Ladybug die. Not truly. And that's why... that's why I need to reveal who I am. It's up to you if you want to do the same." Her voice dropped to silence, her fingers stilling against the scarlet wall. The color nearly seemed ominous now, like blood and shadow mixed in one._ _

__Chat Noir's expression softened. "You know that's what I've wanted since day one. Of course I want to reveal. I don't... I don't want to hide behind a mask my whole life, you know?"_ _

__"I understand," breathed Ladybug._ _

__Unconciously, Chat Noir twisted the ebony ring on his finger, wondering if everything around him truly was happening - and more importantly - if he was ready. His true identity, Adrien, he had hidden away from her, and to reveal it so suddenly? Was it really such a bold step he wanted to take?_ _

__But even before he could ponder it, his mind was already giving him the immediate answer._ _

__Of course._ _

__"Then what are we waiting for?" Murmured Chat Noir, with what sounded to be a mix of excitement and uncertainty. His tone had obviously lightened, and even Ladybug had a spark of curiosity in her eyes that she couldn't hide. Before she could reply, he already was half-way through his detransformation phrase. "Plagg, claws-"_ _

__"Wait!" Shouted Ladybug, her eyes wide._ _

__\---_ _

___"You said you would never leave me_ _ _

___I believe you_ _ _

___I believe...."_ _ _

__\---_ _

__Shocked, Chat Noir stopped, confusion and disappointment laced in his voice. The one moment he had waited nearly his entire life for, quelled. But before he could even say anything, Ladybug was already talking over him, as if she couldn't speak fast enough._ _

__"I want to know who you are, and I want you to know who I am. I really do, Chat. it means a lot to me. But..." Ladybug trailed off, her eyes misted and glazed. She looked down at her clasped hands, her knuckles turning white._ _

__"But what?" Asked Chat Noir quietly. He leaned against the wall, worried that Ladybug would change her mind. Despite his worse scenario fears, the response was nothing like he would have expected_ _

__Ladybug sighed. "I need to tell you something. Something that's.... that's more important then our identities." Her voice was so quiet, that if Chat Noir had been standing any farther away, he wouldn't have been able to hear her._ _

__No amount of anticipation could have ever prepared Chat Noir for it. The black-clothed superhero narrowed his eyes. Despite the saying, his curiosity always got the better hold of him. And at this point, he didn't care if it killed him. He'd die proudly. He drew in a shocked breath._ _

__"More... more important? Is that even possible?" Everything seemed too tense for his liking. Wanting to bring some lightheartedness to the atmosphere, he feigned shock and asked fearfully, "Ladybug, are you a guy?"_ _

__Ladybug playfully swatted him away, rolling her eyes at him. "No, I'm not a guy! Chat, this is serious."_ _

__"I'm sorry," her partner apologized. "But honestly, now you're scaring me. What could be more important then the one thing we've always hidden from each other?"_ _

__"Something.... something I've hidden, for a while now. I've never wanted to admit it. You know me," she added, forcing a chuckle. With a hesitant expression, she forced her gaze to meet Chat Noir. She drew in a deep breath, aware that there was only inches between her and him. Forcing her voice to be loud enough to be heard, she defied her mind and looked him straight in the eye._ _

__Chat Noir blazed with perplexion. Confusion beyond anything he could have ever assumed. Suddenly, his throbbing mind got the best of him. Before Ladybug could continue... before Ladybug revealed to him a secret that he assumed would change his perception of her, he knew there was something she needed to know. Something he needed to let go, before everything changed. Before Ladybug was truly gone for good._ _

__"Chat, I-" But Ladybug was cut off._ _

__\---_ _

___"And so I cry_ _ _

___The light is white_ _ _

___And I see you "_ _ _

__\---_ _

__Before Ladybug could register what was happening - and frankly, before Chat could even register what he was doing - she felt Chat grow closer, the few inches of space between them suddenly disappearing. And more shocking then the latter, she suddenly felt her lips connecting with Chat's. If his intention had been to surprise her, he had succeeded in every way possible._ _

__But unlike what he assumed, Ladybug didn't protest, or pull away. Although shock rippled through her veins, she couldn't bring herself to think properly. Static flowed through every nerve and every inch of her, and she shakily wrapped her arms around Chat, stabilizing herself. Leaning into him, she couldn't ignore the thoughts running through her mind._ _

__She knew that what she was doing was wrong. She knew she had to reveal herself sooner or later, as her true civilian self. But even she couldn't argue with herself - in some sense, in some way, it felt right. It felt right, and nothing but._ _

__Seconds passed before Ladybug pulled away, breaking the kiss, trembling. Her eyes were round with disbelief, but she never let go of Chat. She didn't want to, and Chat didn't argue. So there the dark-haired girl stood, catching her breath and wanting to make sense of everything that was going on._ _

__To her surprise, Chat Noir looked apologetic, as if regret were the first thing on his mind. His voice was quiet as he spoke._ _

__"What... what did you need to tell me?" He asked, seemingly fearful to ask. Oblivious, as usual, he posed the question that had already left Ladybug's mind._ _

__In response, Ladybug laughed. The one response Chat wasn't expecting. Trying to steady her trembling, she shook her head at her partner, her brown hair spilling over her shoulders. Her eyes glittered with something Chat suddenly recognized. But before he could point it out, Ladybug already knew. She knew what she felt, and the answer to his question._ _

__"Oh, Chaton," she murmured. "You dumb, oblivious cat." Before he could object to her words, she embraced him, burying her head in her shoulder, her face redder then the latex on her suit. As she did so, Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her in return, knowing how right it felt that they could finally be like this - for the first time.  
For the only time._ _

__Ladybug smiled, looking up at him. From the look on Chat's face, she knew he had already figured out what she was going to say. Despite that being so, he allowed her to say it anyways. And from there on, anytime, he would cherish the words._ _

__"I love you, Chat Noir. And I always have."_ _

__\--_ _

__(song lyrics from All Around Me by Flyleaf)_ _


End file.
